The NIEHS Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan (CEHNM) brings together basic scientists, physicians, epidemiologists, biostatisticians and citizens in a partnership focusing on a central theme that stresses understanding and preventing environmental components of disease. Most of the work of the 33 Center investigators is focused in three main disease areas: cancer, respiratory diseases and neurotoxicology/neurodegenerative diseases. CEHNM members seek to identify and study environmental exposures that contirbute to the pathobiology of human disease, devlelop strategies for prevention and communicate these results to other researchers and the public. Studies range from basic mechanistic studies in cell culture and animals to population studies. The themes of the CEHNM are centered around air toxics/bioaerosols, oxidative stress, gene-environment interactions and epigenetics. While much of our research is focused on a disadvantaged community that receives disproportionally high exposure to hazardous substances in New York City, other projects study health effects of environmental exposures around the world, including Taiwan, Bangladesh, China, Poland and Africa. Research is facilitated by four service cores including: (1) Exposure Assessment, (2) Trace Metals, (3) Integrative Health Sciences and (4) Administrative. In this submission, the formal research cores are eliminated;flexible working groups are now being used to bring together investigators across the disease areas to initiate new areas of collaboration. A successful Pilot Project Program is used to bring in new investigators and ideas. Our Community Outreach and Education Core is an active collaboration between Center investigators and West Harlem Environmental Action (WE ACT). Their activities include community forums, national conferences, mentoring of high school students and various educational activities. A new Career Development Program will further enhance the mentoring of junior faculty currently taking place within the CEHNM. An Executive Committee, composed of the former Research Core leaders, helps the Director administer the program. An External Advisory Committee consisting of outside experts in the research areas covered and an Internal Advisory Committee consisting of eminent scientists with administrative skills provide additional guidance. Strong institutional commitment further strengthens the Center.